


Incense Oud

by vadera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vadera/pseuds/vadera
Summary: Iwaizumi no era el tipo de persona que anhelaba los reencuentros, mucho menos con alguien con quien había compartido poco más que algunos diálogos cordiales en el pasado. Oikawa Tooru, el ex-novio de su antiguo amigo de la escuela secundaria, parecía ser la excepción a la regla.O quizás no fuera él, sino la angustia y peso en su pecho al notar que ambos estaban en las mismas circunstancias: solos, lejos de casa y atrapados por lo que durara el velorio de Hinata Shoyo, cuyo suicidio tan solo había llegado años después de su separación de ambos para quitarles el suelo de debajo de los pies por largo rato.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 14





	Incense Oud

Iwaizumi acababa de cumplir los treinta años, hacía no más de dos semanas, cuando sintió aquel aroma. Una mezcla de sándalo, rosas y una pizca de pimienta rosada, el perfume más asqueroso que había olido en su vida.  _ Incense Oud,  _ de By Kilian. No pudo reconocer de dónde venía incluso si volteó la vista hacia ambos lados en busca del propietario de tan intenso olor. La calle estaba repleta, como era normal en ciudades tan grandes, por lo que era imposible que siquiera intentara olfatear a su alrededor, más aún teniendo en cuenta que todo parecía cubierto por la fragancia de la fría lluvia de noviembre.

La vista frente a él parecía teñida gris, similar al efecto que los artistas contemporáneos utilizaban para generar un efecto melancólico en el espectador, pero no necesitaba del empujón del ambiente para ya comenzar a sentirse sumido en una profunda nostalgia, tan adherida a él de repente que tuvo que detener su paso por un segundo en medio del cruce peatonal y ganándose los insultos de varios caminantes a su alrededor. Se sintió emocionado, o más bien perturbado, ante el recuerdo de aquella colonia francesa tan andrógina que había olfateado con cierto asco en su juventud. 

—Mire por dónde camina, señor.

Una voz animada resonó a sus espaldas y fue cuestión de unos segundos hasta que pudo ver de quién venía, el niño de no más de doce años pasando a su lado y dedicándole una leve sonrisa. Pero esa curva línea en sus labios no tardó en desdibujarse, la preocupación tiñendo de repente su rostro a la par que se detenía justo antes de la esquina del cruce. —¿Está bien?— sonaba más curioso que otra cosa, incluso si sus ojos estaban manchados de inquietud, por lo que Iwaizumi intentó recomponerse, negado a ser la fuente de entretenimiento curioso de un preadolescente. 

—Sí, estaba abstraído pensando, perdón por interrumpir el paso.— dijo sin más, esperando que aquello saciara el fisgoneo del niño.

Pero éste optó por bajar un poco sus hombros, volviendo a sonreírle.

—Yo también me pongo triste de la nada a veces, no hay que tener vergüenza.—

No habló más antes de voltear en la esquina, tomando un camino diferente al de Iwaizumi sin siquiera despedirse. Aunque claro, no tenía por qué hacerlo cuando siquiera se conocían, pero no por eso dejó al adulto con menos de ese sentimiento de angustia en la boca de su estómago. El perfume lo había afectado con más violencia de la que hubiera esperado, y la vista de los rizos castaños del menor tan solo lo habían empujado más abajo hacia el pozo nostálgico al que parecía destinado a hundirse. 

Incluso si quería evitarlo, su mente se trasladó por cuenta propia seis años atrás.

  
  
  


Recordaba los detalles del apartamento como si hubiera sido propio, incluso si había pasado en su interior menos tiempo del que anhelaba en aquel entonces. Se sorprendía de sí mismo al cerrar los ojos y visualizar el cielorraso, que en su opinión estaba algo fuera de escuadra pero del que no podía protestar porque el bajo precio del alquiler lo justificaba. Podía recordar tres, cuatro, cinco cajones de madera en el mueble donde se guardaba la ropa, incluso recordaba como los tonos de madera entre aquel mueble y la cama no combinaban del todo, aunque eso era un dato que creía haber adquirido por las quejas del propietario y no por criterio propio.

La colcha sobre el colchón había sido roja una de las veces que pisó la habitación y le gustaba recordarla de ese color, incluso si la mayoría del tiempo era un azul tan pálido que casi podía confundirse con blanco de no prestarle atención. Cosa que él claramente no había hecho, y por eso mismo le asombraba tanto recordar como el tono combinaba armoniosamente con los almohadones grises y turquesa oscuro. Incluso podía traer la textura de las sábanas a su mente si se esforzaba lo suficiente, pero hacía ya varios años que no lo intentaba.

No había mucho más en el cuarto salvo por un armario (cuyo interior variaba demasiado como para tener una idea fija de cómo lucía), una pequeña mesa de noche con una lámpara y la decoración sobre el mueble de la ropa. Un portarretratos con una foto que prefería no rememorar, un trofeo de alguna competencia irrelevante de la escuela secundaria, un reloj plateado de pulsera y una botella pequeña, negra, de aspecto lujoso. El perfume que tanto recordaba.

Sentados al pie de la cama, él y Oikawa discutían con demasiada intensidad sobre algo tan trivial como ese diminuto frasco.

  
  
  


Sus recuerdos podían ser algo irónicos a veces, cruelmente seleccionados por su mente sin criterio alguno y dejando fuera aspectos que temía podían ser vitales. De a ratos se maldecía porque, a pesar de ser una persona más bien lógica que visual, todo lo que recordaba con exactitud eran nimiedades que lo rodeaban y nunca cuestiones fundamentales para una memoria decente como lo eran los diálogos. Se había planteado tener un diario alguna vez en su adolescencia, su aura ansiosa ya presente desde temprano y el temor de olvidar algo importante abriéndose el paso entre sus venas. Pero claro, había descartado la idea por temor a parecer demasiado afeminado, demasiado vulnerable y otros tantos adjetivos que había calificado como negativos en aquel entonces. 

Ahora, tantos años más viejo (así se sentía, incluso si era consciente de que treinta años era apenas los primeros pasos de su vida) se arrepentía completamente de esta decisión. Al ver que empezaba a perder la certeza de algunas charlas pasadas, cuya veracidad se volvía cada vez más angosta en su memoria, notaba que había cometido un gran error. Una parte de él ansiaba descubrir que todas las piezas faltantes estaban escondidas en algún recóndito rincón de su cerebro, esperando pacientemente a que sus neuronas se fundieran tratando de alcanzarlas para salir a la luz por culpa de algo tan insulso como un aroma en la calle, burlándose de él y de su necesidad de mantener todo fresco y nítido incluso cuando se trataba de un momento más bien triste como aquel que presenciaba.

¿Cómo había empezado la discusión? No tenía idea, por mucho que tratara de evocar los minutos anteriores parecía que la grabadora detrás de sus ojos había empezado a filmar todo en el instante que fijó la vista en el perfume. Pero parecía haber puesto el foco en el lugar equivocado, porque apenas podía recordar la expresión en el rostro de Oikawa incluso si el resto del ambiente se sentía casi real en su imaginación. Culpaba de eso a la extraña posición que se encontraban, él sentado sobre el borde del colchón mientras que Oikawa tenía su cabeza en este, con el trasero y las piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo a sus pies.

—¿Yo qué culpa tengo si no te gusta? Es mi perfume favorito.

No necesitaba mucha memoria para saber que tenía un puchero en los labios, incluso si hubiese tenido los ojos cerrados pondría las manos en el fuego porque lo tenía. Era algo que siempre hacía, más aún aquellas veces que peleaban. 

—Bueno, pero el olor es muy fuerte, no exagero cuando digo que me asquea olerlo. ¿Tan difícil es que pruebes usar un poco menos, por lo menos los días que vamos a vernos?— protestó rodando los ojos, cansado de hacer la misma protesta cada vez que estaban juntos. Tenía muy buen olfato, sí, mejor que el del promedio de la gente, pero estaba seguro que le desagradaría del mismo modo incluso con un sentido del olfato común y corriente. Era simplemente una mezcla demasiado extraña de ingredientes, el sándalo por encima de todo lo demás lo que más lo obligaba a arrugar la nariz cada vez que Oikawa estaba a menos de un metro de él.

Los rizos castaños se desordenan sobre la colcha, roja ese día, antes de apoyarse junto a la tela desteñida de sus jeans, cerca de la rodilla. —Me gusta ponerme mucho, así lo huelo por más tiempo.— un ligero aire de tristeza resonaba en su voz, tan baja que parecía venir de algún lugar lejano y lleno de viento que la amortiguaba. Pero estaba ahí, apoyando la cabeza junto a su pierna en una posible búsqueda de ablandarlo, de hacerlo rendirse ante sus encantos y ceder a que continuara causándole dolores de cabeza por su capricho con el perfume. —Además, de esa forma vas a seguir asociándolo a mí.—

Parecía decirlo como un comentario al pasar, inconsciente del peso y la verdad que cargaban sus palabras.

—¿Por qué querrías que te asocie con algo que, como ya te dije muchas veces, me da  _ asco _ ?— recordaba haber dicho con muchísimo énfasis en ésta última parte, consiguiendo que a sus pies se escuchara una risa. Ahora apenas podía recordarla y había sido sutil, casi imperceptible, pero sí tenía la idea de que sonó amarga por las siguientes palabras que brotaron de sus labios. —¿Y por qué te ofende tanto que no me guste?

No debió preguntar eso, lo supo en el instante que pasaron demasiados segundos en silencio hasta para su gusto, lo cual era decir mucho. Oikawa hizo presión con su sien izquierda contra la pierna más cercana que tenía, como si intentara que la respuesta pasara a él tantricamente sin tener que recitarla en voz alta. Y con eso Iwaizumi pudo asumir el motivo, sus ojos posándose como por inercia en la foto de alguien que no estaba presente en la habitación pero sí en el pequeño marco sobre el mueble de la ropa.

De repente sintió la urgente necesidad de no hablar del tema, de extirparse las glándulas encargadas del olfato si era necesario para no traer el asunto de nuevo en conversación nunca más. Le hubiese gustado que fuera porque no le gustaba ver al jóven a su lado en ese estado, con el rostro oculto de su vista pero seguramente teñido de un dolor pesado, demasiado para alguien de tan corta edad. Pero la verdadera razón era que él mismo sentía el malestar vibrar por su interior desde sus pies hasta la coronilla cada vez que volvían a ese tópico tan sensible para ambos.

—Porque quiero que me asocies con algo, no me importa si es malo, así sé que no vas a olvidarte de mí.— era el segundo diálogo que más nítidamente recordaba de aquella tarde, el cuello de Oikawa torciéndose lo suficiente para verlo directamente a los ojos. Incluso con la luz del sol poniente que entraba por las persianas abiertas de la ventana, incluso con el tinte naranja del atardecer, su mirada se sentía oscura.

Hacía ya largo rato -en términos de lo que llevaban en su extraña relación, que tampoco era demasiado pero sí se sentía infinito a veces- que todo parecía estar pendiendo de un hilo, cada frase que dirigía a Oikawa lo molestaba de algún modo o peor: le recordaba a la figura de cabellos anaranjados que sonreía desde la fotografía. Iwaizumi recordaba aquella tarde como el primer paso hacia el final de su relación, dónde aún tenía chance de arreglar las cosas y evitar un pésimo final para ambos. —No podría olvidarte ni aunque tratara.

El par de iris color café no se despegó de él en ningún momento, pero no parecía estar mirándolo en absoluto o siquiera intentando leer si decía la verdad o no, cosa que Oikawa solía hacer más seguido de lo que a él le gustaba hasta el punto de incomodarlo más de una vez. Aunque quizás hubiera preferido el silencio observador antes que lo que prosiguió, la frase que acabaría por atar una parte de su memoria eternamente a aquel instante, a la intimidad escalofriante entre esas cuatro paredes en la que ambos estaban sumidos.

—Si hoy decidieramos no volver a vernos, en cinco años ya no podrías acordarte con exactitud mi cara, por mucho que prometas que eso no pasará.

Algo en el tono angustiado del castaño retumbó con más violencia de la normal en su cabeza, despertándole la necesidad de cambiar y reparar todo lo que estuviera roto en su vínculo para no volver a escucharlo en lo que le quedaba de vida.

Aunque claro, repararlo significaba repensar las incómodas circunstancias bajo las que todo había comenzado en primer lugar.


End file.
